mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yotsuba Maya/@comment-87.169.123.230-20140810211124/@comment-101.165.174.236-20140824055411
That's a very interesting theory you have proposed. In light of that theory I have done a little bit of research to try and connect the dots. Bare in mind that I have not read all of the light novel and I am using a lot of information from the wiki itself. First thing first to make the theory plausible at all, we need to understand the female reproductive process. Girls can become pregnant as early as their first menstrual cycle which typically occur at the age of 11-12. (assuming Dahan kidnapped, experimented and raped Maya at that age to create strong magician using Maya's superior genes for their own gains) Unfertilized ovum can be preserved by freezing for up to years to be fertilized later. Such technology already exist in our world for people suffering from cancer and need to recieve chemotherapy or organ removal (google IVF treatment if you want more info) Since no mention of what exactly happened in the experiment one theory is they may have removed an ovum from Maya's ovaries and Maya may have lost the ablility to procreate because of this. After the fall of Dahan, Yotsuba who may have retreived Maya along with her preserved ovum thought to make use of it as it is the last hope for Maya to receive direct descendant (or create strong magician for themselves quoting from Kudo Retsu having a conversation with Major Kazama "Yotsuba are weaponizing magicians"). Years later when they decide to use Maya's ovum, they need to decide on 2 things, a father to fertilized the ovum and a surrogate mother to host the fertilized egg. The father I am not 100% sure it'll be Shiba Tatsurou they can pick anyone with strong potential as magician. As for the mother I suspect they may have chosen Shiba Miya since she is Maya's twin and a strong magician providing a good host for the egg. The issue with the DNA test, I am not sure what kind of DNA test they did but if it was with Mitochondrial DNA test it is possible to dertermine if Miya is Tatsuya's real mother (do the same thing on Miyuki to determine if they are siblings). However, given the amount of power and influence Yotsuba have over Japan in general it'll be pretty easy to manipulate results. Due to the fact that it needs to be kept secret Maya can't show motherly affection to Tatsuya, and Miya's inability to "love" her song maybe because of a feeling of guilt for her sister that she knows that Tatsuya is actually her twin sister's son. They experimented on Tatsuya in an attempt to create a place for him in the Yotsuba family but ended in failure so they resort to making him Miyuki' s guadian who is the most likely heir to the Yotsuba. As to why is Tatsuya the sin of the Yotsuba is a bit of mystery to me. I suspect that it may have something to do with who they chose as his father. I imagine Tatsuya is unaware of any of this which is why in the section of "who knows Tatsuya's identity section" Maya apparently knows more about Tatsuya than Tatsuya himself. Lastly, in the beginning of the light novel, the description of Tatsuya was "looks nothing like his sister". That itself is a major foreshadow that there is something going on there. (well at least in most novel I read) This concludes my essay feel free to support or refute it. All I can say is only time will tell the truth.